


Ruins

by Liddolyesplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Levi in Love (Shingeki no Kyojin), One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: You got your answer when he was visiting home on his off day, in the form of a love letter for a girl named Nanaba.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 168





	1. Disintegration

**_Ruins_ **

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Mike/Reader, Levi/Reader

 ** _Genre:_** Angst, One Sided, why must I hurt reader, I’m mean I know

* * *

**Warnings:** mention of child neglect, brothel, violence and prostitution

* * *

You were just a lonely, sad child with parents who couldn’t care less about her. Even at the tender age of 9, no one cared to feed you, to buy you anything or even acknowledge that you existed. You were just a burden, a nusiance they had never wanted. Even giving you the bare minimum care a child deserved was too much for them, so you were often left to fend for yourself.

Hence, no one even batted an eyelash at the fact that you were out in the dark, wearing a tattered dress and shoes that couldn’t even classify as such. You didn’t feel bothered, used to their shamelss mistreatment. You were all too familiar with no one giving a damn about you.

What you weren’t familiar with was someone actually caring about you.

Mike.

He had felt like an angel to you, a blessing you hadn’t thought you would ever recieve. Someone who cared about you, someone who wanted you to be safe.

You had met him when you were 11, as kids who lived in the same village in Wall Rose. Most of the other kids either avoided you or bullied you, because of your poor appearance. But he didn’t.

He was nice to you. Giving you food, getting you clothes. Sometimes he took you to his house to have a meal. His mother and her kind smile made you warm. Within a few months of knowing each other, the two of you had gotten closer, to the point you spent more time in his house then your own.

One night, your parents hadn’t opened the door to their house for you. You hadn’t been surprised, for it wasn’t the first time they had done so. You liked to think it was on purpose, a way of saying they wanted you to never come back.

You had ended up sleeping out in the rain and had gotten extremely sick. Mike had found you the next day and taken you back to his house. After that, you had never gone back to your parents.

Your parents didn’t care. And frankly, for once in your life, you were glad about that.

Years would go by in this friendship, years of happy memories and softness. You had considered those to be the best years of your life. The two of you had grown up together, spending everyday with each other and having fun.

Until the two of you turned 15. By then you knew very well, that you were in love with Mike.

Too bad you had to learn the hard way that he didn’t feel the same.

* * *

When you were 15, Mike set off to join the military. He had told you and his family that he would get into the top 10 and join the military police. His parents had been overjoyed, and his mother had privately told you something that had made your heart flutter.

She thought that Mike would marry you and take you to Sina with him.

It made sense really, after all, you had known each other for years. His parents had treated you as their own, to the point their guest room was your room. Your biological parents had left at some point, selling their house. You had been so happy in your life that you hadn’t even noticed them leave. There had been a slight pang of hurt, one that would always exist at the thought of them, but you had moved on well.

The thing that made you think Mike actually wanted you was the fact that he had kissed you. Several times.

They had been short, sweet kisses. The two of you had been blushing messes by the end of them. Neither of you ever had enough courage to talk about them. But it only served to reinforce what his mother was saying.

Shortly after Mike left, you had found a job as a barmaid in a bar nearby. You hadn’t wanted to inconvenience his family any longer, you already lived under their roof for free. The least you could do was earn your keep. It also helped keep you busy now that Mike was gone.

Mike’s mother had begun to encourage you to write to Mike. She had told you that already saw you as her daughter, and could tell Mike felt something for you. Like a fool, you went along with it, thinking she might be right.

Mike had never said anything romantic to you, but it was always a possibility. Those kisses had been anything but platonic. His mother knew him best and you figured it wouldn’t hurt for you to take the oppurtunity to try to get your feelings across.

So you began to write to him, hoping he would respond back. And he did. Your long, neatly written letters were often responded to, but with brief, polite letters. It was as though your friendship had changed, that you weren’t best friends like before. But you convinced yourself you were wrong to feel that. Maybe he was just too busy to write much?

You often pretended you hadn’t seen the three page letters his parents got from him.

You still kept writing to him, the shortness in your letters growing. He had stopped even bothering to respond on time. Often, you were met with radio silence.

It frustrated you, how the two of you weren’t even friends even more. Your hopes of being his future wife had been far fetched to begin with, but he had stopped even letting you be his friend. Had you done something wrong? You hadn’t even pushed him, only writing him friendly letters.

You got your answer when he was visiting home on his off day, in the form of a love letter for a girl named Nanaba.

* * *

The three years he would spend training in the military would fly by really. He only came home five times a year, and mostly spent it with his parents.

You clearly recalled the first time he came back to visit. You had helped his mother make a feast for him, it had consisted of all of his favorite foods. But he hadn’t so much as thanked you, or even made eye contact with you. All your attempts at a conversation with met with pauses and a cordial tone.

It had made you feel unwelcome. As though you were just a guest in his house and not the best friend he had grown up with.

His parents had noticed of course, and once they thought you were asleep, had confronted him about his behaviour. It hadn’t gotten anywhere, with Mike just insisting he was tired and not really feeling up to chit chat.

His strange behaviour towards you carried on everytime he visited in that year, to the point you began taking up late nigth shifts to avoid him. You would cook with his mother and make your excuses and leave.

Once his second year started, you had saved enough money to move out. Once his parents found out, however, they wouldn’t let you go. They had never taken a cent from you and would continue to not. But they refused to let the girl they considered their daughter live by herself, finding it too dangerous for you to be on your own.

You had argued but accepted that they wouldn’t let you go. A part of you wished they had let you go, because the next time Mike came home, he brought Nanaba with him.

* * *

When Mike was in his final year of training, you moved out.

It hadn’t been an easy decision, nor a very welcome one for his parents but you had made it nonetheless. He and Nanaba were an actual couple now, much to his parents despair.

Maybe they didn’t actually like the girl or they just didn’t like how their son had been treating you since he had met her. But you had understood that you needed to leave. They were too stiff with Nanaba, making her feel unwelcome. It had led to several fights after she left, with Mike feeling justly angered at their treatment of his girlfriend.

By then, you had learned to live with the heartbreak he had caused you. So, with promises to keep visiting, you left to live in your own apartment. 

You thought that was the end of that really. You would live on your own, visit his family from time to time, slowly grow apart from them and live out the rest of your life on your own. You had made peace with this and thought that it would end the conflicts between him and his parents.

But somehow, despite not being there, you had still continued to be the reason he fought with his parents. The last time you would hear them argue, he would tell them to stop letting you visit. Because it made him uncomfortable. He and Nanaba would get married someday and if they kept letting you be around, they would live somewhere else rather then with them.

You had been standing outside the door, ready to knock when you heard that. And without a second thought, despite your heart wrenching painfully, you had turned back around and walked home.

You were determined to never come back, so you had packed your bags and then gone into work. After informing your boss that you were quitting, you finished your last shift. You were planning on heading out to Wall Maria the next day, hoping to just cut contact with Mike and his family and start over with your life.

It hurt you more then you were willing to let on, his family had been the only parents you had ever had. And now, you were the reason they were losing their son. It wasn’t fair, but what could you do? He had made his decisions and now you had made yours.

Just as you set your apron aside, and prepared to leave, there was a sudden pain in the back of your head.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

_The underground_. 

That’s where you were.

You had been kidnapped and sold to a brothel in the underground, as if you were a piece of meat.

You had woken up, chained. Three middle aged men had leered at you with twisted grins, uncaring that you were sobbing in terror.

No matter how much you begged and pleaded, there was no turning around. You had been forced to shut up, after one decided you were too annoying and had slapped you. The other man had been in favour of beating you black and blue to teach you a lesson, but the third one had argued you wouldn’t sell enough in that state.

After that, you had gone quiet as a mouse. You felt numb that this would be your end.

Your life had started out in ruins, with your parents shamelessly neglecting you. It had begun to build back up once you had met Mike and his loving parents, only for Mike himself to give you no choice but to walk away.

You thought you could walk away with your head held high a little, after all, at least you were capable of taking care of yourself now. But no, now your life was even worse then before.

When you had met Mike, you had been starving for food. He had offered you an apple and that was how you became friends. Now, as you sat locked in a room, dressed in rags, waiting for your first ‘customer’, you wished he had left you alone.

If only he had let you die back then, everyone’s life would have been easier. Your parents would have gotten rid of their burden earlier, Mike and Nanaba wouldn’t be struggling with his parents right now.

You snapped out of your misery as you heard a thump and sounds of someone screaming. You ignored it, having grown used to hearing weird sounds in the three days you had been here. Then you heard someone inserting a key into the door.

You gulped, as the knob turned and someone began to walk in.

It was a short man, with black hair and steel eyes. He looked at you neutrally, showing no emotions.

Once he shut the door, you began to back away on the bed, only to struggle against the handcuffs you were trapped with.

He began to walk forward and you began to cry.

* * *


	2. Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone he allowed close would have to understand that there was no compromising-not when it came to you.

**_Ruins: Part 2_ **

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Anyone he allowed close would have to understand that there was no compromising-not when it came to you

* * *

 ** _Pairings:_** Levi/Reader, Mike/Reader

 ** _Genre:_** Angst, romance, Levi falls in love, landlords are scared of Levi for a very good reason

* * *

 **Warnings:** _ mentions of prostitution, violence, death, brothels _

* * *

Your existence was mind numbing, really, for someone like Levi. There’s something about you that makes him feel over a thousand emotions, yet also rendered him unable to identify even one. Was he happy? Sad? Thrilled?

Levi didn’t know, and with the passage of time, he found himself caring less about being able to properly word how he feels. Instead, his mind opted to drift off to the easiness of being with you. Like a moth to a flame, your peaceful and gentle demeanour draws him in. Ever since he’s met you, you’ve left him befuddled, to say the least.

Levi clearly recalled the first time he laid eyes on you, a shivering, scared mess of a woman, chained to the bed like a captive. Tears had streaked down your cheeks, as you tried to get get out of your restraints. Pleas for mercy had escaped your lips, while he walked towards you.

The scene was painfully familiar for him, reminding him of another woman who struggled in fear of a man approaching her.

Unlike her, you were lucky, for Levi had no interest in using you like all the other disgusting pigs in this hell hole.

In fact, the only reason he had been in that brothel was for some revenge.

In his younger years, he recalled a Military Police member that had frequented his mother at her job. So many times, he had stood by, helplessly watching as she was used over and over again by him. Treated as a toy to sate his lust, and left bruised and battered for days.

He’d hated him so much, to the point that he had vowed he would kill the man if he ever saw him again. And it was sheer dumb luck that the same man had been about to be your first customer, and Levi had caught him just as he was about to visit you.

Levi had committed the sight of the pigsty officer’s freshly rotting corpse, and the blood stains on the wall, to his memory. It was a view he had no intention of forgetting, and a feeling of satisfaction he would cherish.

He remembered being unsure of what to do with you. He had walked into that room with every intention of setting you free and then going his own way. But once he’d caught sight of you and your watery, pained eyes, he’d found himself revising his plans.

Just by the look of you, Levi could tell that you weren’t a fighter. You wouldn’t be able to fight off the vultures in the dark depths of the underground, not on your own. If he simply freed you, you would either be captured again or die of starvation on the streets.

Even though you were a stranger, someone he owed zero of his care, someone he had no obligation towards, Levi found himself conflicted. He was used to walking past those who couldn’t fend for himself, but his feet wouldn’t obey him in treating you the same way.

The result of his inner conflict has been you stumbling, shaking as he hurried to drag you out of there.

As the two of you exited the establishemnt building– Levi had felt as though he had started something beyond him, something he honestly didn’t know what to do with.

Later, he would admit to himself, that he had felt excited.

* * *

Levi was used to being alone-to taking on his opponents with his own hands. There was no back up, no team to rely on. Just him and his bare fists.

And despite how tiring it could get, he liked it that way.

By the time he taken you in, he had used his strength to establish a home for himself. It was a small hut, and he was on good terms with the landlord.

It hadn’t started out that way, of course, but the Old Relic had learned not to mess with Levi.

He had led you straight to his house, noting your solemn expression. You were troubled-as you should be. He was a man you had never met before, dragging you to his house. But you also had no choice-who else but him? The people that had sold you?

He hadn’t been worried about leaving you alone in his house, and had simply ordered you to take a bath before taking off. He would need supplies for you, clothes and what not. It was a pain–and Levi had the feeling his teenage hormones had contributed to this– but he hadn’t minded putting in the extra effort.

The fact that he found a dress that matched your eyes, well, that had been a coincidence.

And the only reason you’d gotten more dinner then him that night was because he just hadn’t been that hungry.

Your longing glances at his bread had nothing to do with it.

* * *

You were quiet the first few days, not making eye contact with him, barely speaking beyond telling him your name. You had thanked him softly for the clothes, and he had pretended not to notice the tears welling up in your eyes-you had been relieved to be rid of those those rags, and being able to wear proper clothes again.

Without needing to be asked, you took over maintaining the house. Levi had been impressed by how you had quietly adapted to his cleaning standards, not needing him to direct you on what to do beyond the first two days.

It was an unspoken agreement that you would keep the house clean, cook and stay home. While Levi would be the bread winner, bringing in money and clothes and food into the house.

He hadn’t even intended on this, on you living with him. But at the time, he hadn’t seen any other option. He’d gravitated towards you for some reason, allowing the softness in his heart to overcome him for once. He not only wanted to help you- he wanted you to stick around.

Maybe it was because he’d never had a friend at that point, or it was those blasted hormones that Kenny had obnoxiously lectured him about once, but Levi just hadn’t been willing to let you go.

And years later, in an open field, surrounded by the rain, Levi would acknowledge that out of all the deicisons he had ever made, not letting you go had been the one deicison his heart could never regret.

* * *

You begin to speak up a little, talking to him, asking him about his day. It takes a month, but it’s still progress. The two of you learn to cordially co exist with each other.

One day, he had returned home, covered in blood. Usually, he was sparkling clean, maybe a little ruffled up. You weren’t used to seeing him in this bloodied state, and had panicked once he had set down the bag of fruits.

‘So, these are actually pretty fresh-’

'What happened to you!?’

You cut him off, immediately bee lining towards him. Levi had been perplexed as you grabbed his arm with barely any hesitancy, and made him sit on the couch.

'Tch-Oi, the couch will get dirty-’

'Forget the couch, _just look at you_. I’m getting the medical kit.’

You had snapped at him, your movements panicky as you looked at him with worry in your eyes. Levi had been startled-not used to anyone looking at him like that.

As though he actually mattered.

In fact, as you bandaged his arm, a concerned frown firmly set on your face, Levi had felt strangely warm.

His heart beat had gotten erratic, and his eyes hadn’t been able to keep themselves off of you.

Whatever this was building towards, it only made you more intriguing in his eyes.

* * *

After that, the two of you stop engaging in polite chit chat-and actually start opening up. You’re more comfortable around him, more relaxed.

You don’t harbour much fear of him- not like before, when you straightened up as though he were some drill seargent whenever he was in the vicinity.

When he walks in to the kitchen now, rather then tensing up and gripping your knife tight, as though you might attack like before, you lightly smile at him.

You welcome him home, as you engage you in household tasks. It’s domestic, as though you’re an old married couple, who have been doing this for 40 years. The two of you banter with each other even-

_'Please tell me that stain on your shirt isn’t what I think it is.’ ’_

_’……’_

_'Levi!’_

_'It’s not what you think it is.’_

_'So it’s **not** blood?’_

_'I never said that its blood. I also never said that it’s **not** blood.’_

_'Levi-you did it again! How could you be so reckless-’_

The days of the two of you being in the same house, sitting in haunting silence, slowly start to fade away. You begin to approach him, spending more time in his company.

And he enjoys it. He can tell its not out of loneliness, or because you’re forcing yourself. Much to his pleasant surprise, he can tell that you’re seeking him out for all the right reasons, because you want to.

And Levi finds himself edging towards you, just the same.

* * *

Your interactions get more and more friendly with him, and Levi finds him spiralling head first into his first ever friendship.

He learns about you, how you had lived on the surface. How your parents had been neglectful bastards. It had burned inside of him, his insides had twisted at the fact that they were still alive and kicking, the fact that they had abandoned you.

You tell him about Mr and Mrs Zacharius, about how kind they had been to you. How they had taken you in, offered you the warmth of a home. They had been so loving towards you, as though you were their actual daughter. You don’t speak much about their son, Levi had noted, but he didn’t think much of it at the time.

Your growing trust in him has Levi offering the same. There are nights where he sits by you, near the fire place. The two of you share warm food, while being wrapped up in blankets in an attempt to defeat the chilly night air.

He finds himself speaking to you without meaning to. He’s so used to keeping it all in, he’s never once worded out his life story, let alone tried to explain how he feels about it.

But with your honest gaze on him, and the knowledge of your life in his mind, he let’s it all out.

When he mentions his mother’s job and subsequent death, there isn’t any judgement in your eyes. Neither is there any pity or sympathy, which makes him feel glad. He doesn’t want any of those things.

You look at him softly, with genuine compassion aimed right at him. When he pauses, feeling choked up, you inch closer to him. Your small form is right next to him, which he belatedly registers, too caught up in his distress.

It’s when your hand rests on top of his that he understands what being comforted actually feels like.

It’s like his mother’s embrace, an act he can hardly visualize in his mind. It’s been too long since she left him, so he can’t say it’s just the same. But all Levi knows is, he feels cared for. Just like back then.

Ever since his mother took her last breathe in this cruel world, he often wished that he had done the same back then.

But now, as he sits by you, feeling warmth like never before, Levi feels like he’s been given a reason to breathe again.

He wants to keep breathing, for _you_.

And most importantly, he admits to himself, that he wants to live-

_-With you_.

* * *

Roughly after a year and a half of living with you, Farlan makes an entrance into your lives. It had been a calculated decision on his part-one he had thought through numerous times. If it had been just him, he might have given it less mind and simply gone along with it, hoping for the best.

But he had you to care for now. You had become a non negotiable part of his life, one he felt fiercely protective over. He couldn’t afford risking you- not when you had become so precious to him. You just weren’t built to be a fighter, which meant that he had to take extreme measures to ensure your safety.

Kenny would call him a whipped rat for it, but Levi refused to change his mind.

Anyone he allowed close would have to understand that there was no compromising-not when it came to you.

Which was why he had put Farlan through the ringer-testing him severely. To his credit, the man hadn’t complained much. He had been rather accepting of the fact that earning Levi’s trust wouldn’t be an easy journey.

But he had done it nonetheless, which was why Levi allowed him to meet you. Once you had given your approval, liking the man’s respectful demeanour towards you, no doubt something Levi had demanded of him, Levi set out to carry out the next stage of the agreement.

He and Farlan secured another house, bigger then the one he was staying at with you. The old relic had been glad to see the last of him, though Levi had noted how his hands had shook as he waved them off.

The new Landlord, Pigsty Vermin; as Levi liked to call him, soon learned why the old relic had despised him so much.

At least they managed to live in relative peace after that.

And to think, all it took was Levi breaking Pigsty Vermins wrist.

* * *

Levi was a man who had come from nothing, inheriting just a shirt from his mother. You had been born to people who had material assets, only, they wouldn’t use them on you. The end result had been the two of you struggling in your attempts at building your lives, trying to cut your way through a forest that had too many branches with spikes.

Levi had succeeded somewhat, but you had gotten knocked down mid way. By the time he found you, you had lost even the hard earned clothes on your back.

He knows there are things you wish you could get back-particularly, a book Mr Zacharius had gifted you, a set of jewellery from his wife. You’ve accepted that you won’t ever see those cherished items again, even though Levi knows it upsets you a great deal to not have them anymore.

He’s not some miracle worker, so despite how much he wants to, he can’t find them for you. But, as he watches one of those noble women ride in a carriage, he thinks he can maybe you give something else to cherish.

And maybe, it’ll help him muster up the courage to say something he’s been wanting to for a while.

He’s nervous as he approaches you. The last time he had been this jittery was when Kenny had threatened to feed him to wolves if he didn’t do well in knife welding practice. His hands aren’t shaking per say, but his heart is beating too loud.

He’s clutching a velvet box in his hand. It’s sparkling clean, a big contrast to the initial state he had found it in. He had wanted to give you your gift in the best condition possible.

After giving himself a stern talking to, he approaches you, urging his legs to stop being so cowardly. There was no way he could turn back now.

You’re hunched over the sink as you clean dishes. He clears his throat, causing you turn to him. You sweetly smile at him, and it only serves to make him sweat some more, how could you look at someone like him with such a positive expression?

'Hey, just give me a second. I’m almost done here-’

You trail off, as your eyebrows furrow. Of course, you can tell something is up with him, you know him too well. Usually, this would make him happy, the possessive part of him adores that you pay that much attention to him. However, the part of him that’s nerve wracked by what he’s about to confess is overwhelming him.

'Is everything okay?’

He snaps out of his thoughts, desperately trying shove his doubts away. What if you don’t feel the same? What if he loses you for this?

Levi can promise alot of things. He can promise he’ll always want you the way he does right now, that he’ll never leave you. He can guarantee that no one else has ever made him feel this way. That everything he has, undoubtedly, will always be yours.

What he just can’t say for sure is if he can live without you.

You look at him patiently, concern shining in your eyes. Levi extends his hand, presenting the box you.

You blink in surprise, pointing at yourself.

'Th-this is for m-me?’

Your cheeks turn a little red, and if it weren’t for the anticipation bubbling in his stomach, Levi would smirk. Instead, he nods wordlessly. He inwardly counsels himself, he can’t just be mute.

You take it from him, a flustered smile lighting up on your face. You look at it in wonder.

'Any year now.’

You roll your eyes at his dry quip, your smiling getting wider as you wave him off.

'Oh hush.’

You open the box, gasping in delight. Inside are a set of earrings and a necklace. A pair of small, golden hoops are delicately placed. They have a tiny, intricate flower hanging from them. The necklace bears the same pattern as the flower. It’s a very simple design, but you love it nonetheless.

Your eyes water a little, and you find yourself carefully setting the box down on the table, before hurrying to embrace Levi.

He’s caught off guard, not used to physical contact like this. But when it comes to you, no part of him bothers to think much. His arms, having a mind of their own, and carefully loop around your waist. Your head is buried into his chest, arms clutching his shoulders.

'Th-thank you.’

Your crying, and even though it’s out of joy, he doesn’t quite like it. Pulling back a little, his hand moves to wipe your tears away. He looks at you meaningfully, holding himself back from saying the words he desperately wants to. He doesn’t know if someone like him is even worth you, and that thought has the words stuck in his throat.

It shouldn’t surprise him though, that you know him well enough to hear what he wants to say, without him having to say a word. You look at him with an understanding expression, somehow catching on to his feelings and consequent dilemma. A gentle hand cups his cheek, and you blush as your eyes shyly flicker to the ground for a second. You manage to muster up the confidence to look at him again, and his heart nearly stops at what you say.

'I love you too.’

The two of you are lost in each others eyes, and Levi finds himself tilting his head, resting his forehead against yours.

A rare, soft smile is visible on his lips, one which most would come to learn, is reserved only for you.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyooo! So this was highlyyy requested and I honestly couldn’t wait to write it either. I hope y'all enjoyed this! I couldn’t help writing Levi falling in love in the underground. This just came to me as I wrote, and it made me feel a little emotional ngl.

Also look at me, writing a confession scene, when I still haven’t completed the confession sequel for falling. ****Those who want that confession fic, feel free to throw some virtual shoes my way. Hopefully it’ll motivate me to stop being so lazy about it.

So, again, this depends on all of you. I have a part 3 mind for this. It would focus on being out of the underground and on the surface, which means Mike is back in the fold. Do tell what y'all want! Also, thank you for all the love and support you’ve given my work, I’m truly grateful that my ~~~~~~clowning about~~ work is so appreciated by all of you. 💕

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyooo. So I want to do a part 2 for this, one that explores reader and Levi. But I don’t know if that’s what y'all want. Do tell! I can see this having two more parts, one for Levi and reader and one with Mike POV. Do tell what y'all would like! Till next time ⭐


End file.
